


Trust and Control

by AnnaRaven



Series: Chicago PD AU [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaRaven/pseuds/AnnaRaven
Summary: Shepard persuades Kaidan to use his police-issue handcuffs for a very non-professional purpose...Set in the Under Investigation universe.  Nothing but smut.





	Trust and Control

Shepard took a moment to admire Kaidan, eyes travelling the full length of his naked body. His arms were raised and silver cuffs gleamed around his wrists, the chain connecting them looped over the pull-up bar in his bedroom doorway.

Kaidan looked steadily back at him, dark eyes burning as a flush spread over his throat and chest. “Are you just going to look at me all night?” he asked, his deep voice even huskier than usual.

“That wouldn’t be a bad way to spend an evening,” Shepard said, grinning. “But I don’t have the willpower to look without touching.”

Kaidan raised his chin, something defiant in the gesture. “So touch me already.”

A thrill ran through Shepard as he moved closer; the cuffs had been his idea, and Kaidan’s initial hesitance had quickly given way to an unexpected eagerness and air of dominance despite being shackled.

Shepard reached out to touch Kaidan’s chest, both hands raking through the dark hairs and teasing the hardening nipples. He moved in to nuzzle Kaidan’s neck, biting a trail along his shoulder while he grasped his ass in both hands and squeezed firmly. His lips moved down, tongue flickering out to taste Kaidan’s nipples and trace his abs and dip into his belly button.

“You want me to suck your cock?” he asked, on his knees looking up at Kaidan.

“Yes,” Kaidan said, and Shepard loved how he trembled despite the commanding look in his eyes.

Shepard pressed a kiss to the tip of Kaidan’s rigid dick, then stuck out his tongue and made a slow, lazy circle around the plush head. A bitter tang hit the back of his throat and he closed his mouth around the tip, sliding down, rippling his tongue around the shaft. Kaidan gasped and Shepard heard the chain rattle against the bar; he knew Kaidan was straining against the cuffs, wishing he could touch him, and it made him bob deeper and faster.

Kaidan trembled and moaned as Shepard blew him, using both hands to tease his balls and ass while his mouth took him closer to the edge. When Kaidan’s hips began to thrust and his gasps became more ragged, Shepard stopped and drew away. He sat back on his heels, ostentatiously licking his lips as he stroked his own erection, just enough to tease them both.

“How would you feel about my dick in your ass?” Shepard asked with a wicked grin.

“I think I’d feel pretty good about it,” Kaidan said hoarsely.

Shepard rose smoothly, grabbing the lube he had ready. He made Kaidan watch him smear his cock with the shiny fluid, loving the hunger in those dark eyes. Then Shepard moved to stand behind Kaidan and pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades while one slippery finger traced between his cheeks.

Kaidan bit off a groan, pressing onto Shepard’s finger. Shepard grinned against his back, kissing the smooth skin as he added another finger. Pausing to add more lube, he went back in with three and Kaidan’s head dropped back as he breathed Shepard’s name. Shepard curved and pumped his fingers while his other hand circled Kaidan’s ribs to rub and pinch his nipple. He could feel tremors running through Kaidan’s body, the muscles in his arms flexing and tensing as he moaned his approval to the ceiling.

Shepard withdrew his fingers and pressed the tip of his cock to the pout of Kaidan’s hole. Kaidan immediately pushed back, trying to swallow up Shepard’s cock, but Shepard held his hips firmly in place. He grinned at Kaidan’s frustrated moan, letting just the tip ease in past the tight ring of muscle. Shepard rocked forwards a little, then back out immediately; it was torturous for him too, but Kaidan’s shaking body and gasping pleas were worthy denying his own urge to thrust in hard and deep.

“Shepard, _please_ ,” Kaidan groaned after several minutes of the beautiful torture, so needy and broken that Shepard couldn’t resist. He pushed forwards in one long, slow slide, watching every inch of his cock disappear until his pelvis met Kaidan’s ass. The angle was awkward, straining his muscles and doubtless doing the same to Kaidan, but the added burn was welcome, increasing his pleasure as the tight heat welcomed him in.

Shepard went still for a moment, gently biting Kaidan’s shoulder and teasing his nipples. Kaidan groaned and Shepard wished he could see his face properly, contenting himself with nuzzling the sweat-soaked grey hairs at Kaidan’s temple and savouring the tremble of his body. He reached down to grasp Kaidan’s cock, slippery with his arousal, and pumped it gently even as his own dick pulsed inside him. He teased Kaidan that way for a moment, listened to the pitch and urgency of his cries increase. Then he gripped Kaidan’s hips in both hands and straightened up, beginning to thrust with purpose, building his own pleasure as he drove Kaidan towards the brink.

An ecstatic moan burst out of Kaidan and he pushed back against Shepard as best he could, trying to meet his thrusts. Shepard watched the flex and coil of Kaidan’s arms and back muscles, looked up at his hands clenched into tight fists above the silver ring of the cuffs. To have Kaidan stretched out for him like this was even hotter than he’d imagined, but not quite in the way he’d thought. He’d expected to get a thrill from having Kaidan at his mercy, subject to his every whim, and that was undeniably part of it. But being restrained had brought out an arrogance in Kaidan that he’d never seen; he may have submitted, but he was in no way submissive. It was one of the sexiest things Shepard had ever seen, and when Kaidan looked back over his swaying shoulder to fire an intense, almost angry look at him, Shepard was sent spiralling into a long, hard orgasm that hit with the force of a fire truck.

He kept thrusting, slower and slower, enjoying the way Kaidan’s desperation was growing in contrast to his own sated pleasure. He pulled slowly out of Kaidan’s ass, making him wait, using a thumb to catch his cum and press it back into the fluttering hole. Kaidan groaned and moved his hips urgently, so Shepard pushed his thumb in deep.

“ _Fuck_ , c’mon, Shepard,” Kaidan whined.

Shepard grinned as he knelt in front of Kaidan, nudging his legs wider apart, and took Kaidan’s cock deep into his mouth. He knew how close Kaidan was and let his lover thrust into his throat to bring himself off, one finger reaching between his legs to breach his hole once more and send him screaming into orgasm.

Shepard took everything he had to give, lapping at Kaidan’s tip when he was done, savouring the taste of him. Kaidan slumped against the cuffs, his chest heaving, flushed and sweaty and sexier than anyone had a right to be. Shepard released the cuffs and took Kaidan’s hands, rubbing them gently as the blood began to flow back into them and tenderly kissing the circles around his wrists.

“Thank you for doing that,” Shepard said. “You’re incredible.”

Kaidan smiled and wrapped his arms around Shepard’s ribs, leaning in for a sweet kiss. “I’m looking forward to reversing the roles next time,” he said.

Shepard laughed, kissing the sweat-curled hair on Kaidan’s brow. “Who says I’m going to let you put those on me?” he asked teasingly.

“I do,” Kaidan said firmly. “And did I mention I’ve been meaning to buy a new paddle…?”


End file.
